Sugarcane/Guide
|Scenario = Arsenal }}Sugarcane (de_sugarcane) offers players a better advantage over enemies if they have seized higher foot ground. This is witnessed numerous times as players will fight against opposing team members inside the factory. Overview Rushing can be a primary focus for players although it can lead them to become careless at times, especially when they are climbing to the upper floors. Snipers will be providing support for friendly units by camping in the tops floors of the map. Elsewhere, players armed with close-ranged weaponry will try to force the enemy to retreat with suppressive fire or may actually allow assailants to come closer to their position and ambush them. As a final reminder, watch out where you step in this map as the platforms do not offer sufficient protection from a barrage of bullets. SugarcaneMapcsgo.png Tactics Terrorist As part of the Terrorist team, your Spawn Zone is just outside the factory, and unlike the Counter-Terrorists, you have a few options: If you are facing towards the factory, the left side contains a conveyor belt that will lead you directly to the catwalk. This will give you an advantage but leave you with insufficient amounts of cover. On the right, you have a shorter catwalk that leads to a closed door at the front of the facility and an open route approximately in the middle. Finally, there is also a door on the ground level which can be a good spot to rush across. If none of these strategies are suitable, you can stay behind and pick off lone Counter-Terrorists due to the lack of cover. If you decide to take the catwalk, it is best to go through the first door as the rails on the middle door can lead you to being pinned down and this leaving you quite vulnerable. Given that you rush across, there are many ways to access the catwalk and, if you take the stairs, you will have some room for cover. Be careful of the Counter-Terrorists on the roof of the factory since they have better routes to take. The bomb target is in a room halfway through the building, in the medium level of the cat walk. This is a concrete control room that leaves you in the open whenever you come and go. If you do decide to plant the C4, you should stay in the room, it will be the only place you can defend the bomb. Counter-Terrorists As a team member of the Counter-Terrorists, your Spawn Zone is at the parking lot and you have the option of running up the catwalk or breaching through the garage. If you have decided to use the catwalk and turn right as you enter the factory, your only option is to take cover. If you look to the left, you will have a good view of the middle door, which the Terrorists will normally take for a pathway, and the bombsite. If you continue moving, you have the option of climbing around the building or entering inside (preferably at the beginning of the round otherwise, you will subjected to enemy fire). If you take the roof and look ahead at the end of the conveyor belt and the far ladder, there should always be a player using that pathway. If you were able to eliminate enemies around that area, the stairs inside the building is your best exit route. If you decide to move directly into the building, be ready for a fight at the bottom. Note that the opposing team can be caught off guard if you are fast enough. Likewise, be sure to check behind you because a swift Terrorist can witness your movements. If you have decided to stay on the ground floor, you will have a disadvantage because of the catwalk but there sufficient areas for cover throughout the structure of the factory. In either situation, you need to move quickly and be conscious of the Terrorist's entry points. If you go right, watch the middle door, they will have a shot at you before they get inside but they easily get stuck and you can take them out. A few may also come from your right, but wait them out, you have more cover. If you go to the left you must be very fast, the Terrorist will have a long shot at you with a lot more cover. Take cover as soon as you get past the middle door, if not they will pick you off from above. Weapon Assortment: If you are wielding the... M4A4/AK-47 Try to eliminate enemy players from a far distance as these rifles are best suited for this situation. If not possible, you can use these weapons for ambushing purposes at close range (although the map is too open-spaced for this to happen). Be sure to reload after a fight with a team member is present as these weapons do not have a high clip capacity. P90 Although the P90 is a submachine gun and does not do a good job in eliminating opponents from far away, armor piercing rounds are your best assistance thus be sure to take advantage of it. While this weapon has an excellent clip capacity and a good rate of fire, the very limited ammo reserve may be a deterrent to you. KM UMP45 / PP-Bizon Try to ambush enemies when they are off guard or have low health as these weapons do not inflict acceptable damage and have either a low clip capacity (KM UMP-45) or poor accuracy (PP-Bizon). Desert Eagle Whatever you do, never engage groups of enemies with this pistol as it has a very low clip capacity! Unless you are skilled enough to score multiple headshots, try to pick off lone enemies and weakened foes as the Desert Eagle can excel against these type of opponents. Nova As expected with a shotgun, it is very deadly at close-quarters but never helpful against multiple enemy players. Be sure that you are close enough to an opposing team member and you kill him with one hit otherwise, that player can retaliate and eliminate you when you have to pump the Nova again. Five-seveN / P250 These pistols are considered by some players to be the second best to wield when the Desert Eagle is not available. The Five Seven has great armor piercing rounds but weak damage while the P250 is a good substitute for the Desert Eagle as the weapon has a larger clip capacity but is slightly less accurate. As a final note, be sure to eliminate opponents when they are separated from their team and/or they have suffered heavy damage. P2000 / Glock 18 Considering the differences, the P2000 is a more desired spawn pistol compared to the Glock 18 as the weapon has better accuracy and inflicts more damage on targets. However, the Glock has some advantages, such as a higher clip capacity and can be fired as burst mode which deals even more damage than the P2000 but suffers loss of accuracy, lower rate of fire, and uses more bullets at a given time. In conclusion, be sure that you have practiced wielding the P2000 and the Glock 18 otherwise, you may actually struggle in eliminating opponents. SSG 08 Unless the bomb requires a guard or needs to be defused, try to stay away from the inside of the bank and instead, maintain your position from the outside with the SSG 08. The roof is a good choice for snipers but you may be subjected to enemy fire at every angle since there are very limited amounts of cover. Meanwhile, the ground level does not offer snipers sufficient room to escape from assailants but may allow you to provide additional support for your team. AWP Similar to the SSG-08 tactics mentioned above, try to provide cover for your team members by eliminating enemies from a far distance. Stay away from areas where enemies can get close to you, unless the bomb has been planted.. Picking off opponents should be easy enough for you, if you are familiar with wielding the AWP. Just be aware of how far (or close) you must be away from assailants and you may be victorious in that round. SCAR-20 / G3 SG/1 These rifles are considered to be overpowered by many Counter-Strike players although it does take considerable skill to wield these weapons. Newcomers may have trouble in adjusting to the rate of fire, recoil, weight, and the fact that the SCAR-20 and the G3 SG/1 must be in the hands of experienced players if enemies get too close to your position. If used properly, these weapons can easily eliminate groups of enemies at any range so be aware of the advantages and disadvantages of these rifles. Category:Map guides